


(Flower) Pots and (Oil) Pans

by Cattatonically



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, florist!Ushijima, mechanic!asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattatonically/pseuds/Cattatonically
Summary: It was perfect. Well. Wakatoshi hoped it was perfect. He really had no idea if it would be appreciated or not. But the others had been accepted with thanks and smiles. And that had to mean something. Right?





	(Flower) Pots and (Oil) Pans

It was perfect. It was small and new and it was perfect. The little aloe plant sat in a thick, black glass pot in thick soil, freshly watered. It was perfect. Well. Wakatoshi hoped it was perfect. He really had no idea if it would be appreciated or not. But the others had been accepted with thanks and smiles. And that had to mean something. Right? 

He brushed off his hands, took off his gloves and squared his shoulders. His shop was closed for the day. He took one more look around and made sure everything was in order. His specialty succulent shop was a surprising success in this neighbourhood. He supposed busy up-and-coming twenty-somethings with busy day jobs were keen on low-maintenance greenery. That suited Wakatoshi just fine.

He grabbed the pot and headed for the door, turning off the last of the lights on his way. Locking the door behind him, he took a deep breath and steeled himself. The repair shop next door would still be open for a while longer. But it didn’t look busy. Which was all the better for Wakatoshi’s fraying nerves. The less people to witness his awkwardness, the better. 

He came upon the open garage door and knocked lightly, drawing the attention of the mechanic crouched beside a motorcycle. 

“Oh, hey Ushijima!” Azumane stood and smiled, wiping his greasy hands on the towel hanging out of his pocket. The top half of his coveralls were tied around his waist, showing off well-built arms and shoulders. Wakatoshi swallowed. Hard. 

“I have something useful for you,” he said. “It will help with your cuts and burns.” He held the pot gingerly in front of him, showing Asahi the small aloe plant. 

“Oh, it’s cute. Just like you,” Azumane winked. Wakatoshi never knew what to do when he did that. “You’ve got a little something right here,” Azumane gestured to his cheek. Wakatoshi blushed and quickly tried to brush it off on his shoulder, making Azumane giggle. 

“Did I get it?” he asked. 

“Not quite. Here, let me,” Azumane stepped toward him. Wakatoshi couldn’t help but notice that they were nearly nose to nose. Azumane cupped Wakatoshi’s cheek with his palm. It was big, and warm, and worn from years of hard labour. He brushed his thumb over Wakatoshi’s cheek. He felt his breath catch in his throat, almost dropping the little pot in his hands from his near cardiac arrest. 

“Th-Thank you,” Wakatoshi stammered. Oh, how he hoped Azumane couldn’t hear his heart beating out of his chest. 

“You’re very welcome,” Azumane answered. He took the pot from Ushijima’s hands and smiled. “I know just the spot for this one. Would you like to come upstairs and see?” His tone was low and husky. Wakatoshi had to get out of there. 

“No. I am sorry. I must go.” Wakatoshi all but sprinted out of the shop all the way to his apartment. 

He ran a towel through his hair after his shower, thinking. He felt much better now that all the potting soil and fertilizer was off his skin. Throwing the towel in the laundry basket and heading towards the living room, Wakatoshi sighed and slumped sideways on the couch, putting his head in his roommate’s lap. Tendou started running his fingers through his hair. 

“Long day?” he asked, never once looking up from his phone. 

“Mm,” Wakatoshi answered. “I do not know if he likes me.” He knew Tendou knew whom he was talking about. It was the same man he’d been agonizing over for four months. 

“What do you mean?”

“He smiles a lot. And he calls me cute. And he seems to like my succulents. But I do not know if he likes me.”

“‘Toshi, sweetheart. How can you not think he likes you?” Tendou’s petname for him made him feel at ease. 

“Because he has not said so,” Wakatoshi answered forlornly. 

“Does he have to?”

“It would be nice.”

“Okay, ‘Toshi. I understand.” Tendou kept his rhythmic fingers in Wakatoshi’s hair, lulling him into a peaceful nap. 

Over the next few weeks, Wakatoshi’s state of mind was spiralling. Azumane visited his shop more and more often. He kept asking for tips and tricks on keeping his little succulents happy and well. Wakatoshi was all too happy to help, gifting him three more pots. 

“You are the ideal man,” Azumane stated one bright and sunny day. They were eating their lunch out back behind their shops. 

“Oh,” was all Wakatoshi could say. Azumane kept confusing him more and more. He had to wrap up his lunch and get out of there. He had to get back to the sanctuary of potting soil and plants. He tried not to think about how the little bronze pot with the hoya kerrii that perfectly matched the shade of Azumane’s eyes. “I have to attend to a plant.” He knew it was rude. He knew he should not blow Azumane off like this. But he had to leave. He jumped to his feet. 

“Alright, get your cute butt back to work. I’ll see you later, Ushijima!” Azumane waved him off with a smile, taking a bite of his sandwich. Wakatoshi knew his cheeks were burning up. 

“He said I was an ideal man. And that my butt was cute.” Wakatoshi was complaining into his pillow. He’d collapsed into his messy bed when he got home, skipping dinner and a shower. Tendou was sitting beside him, rubbing his back. 

“Those are good things, aren’t they?” 

“But he still has not said if he likes me!” Wakatoshi turned his face a little to look at Tendou through one eye. He was miserable. The not knowing was tearing him up from the inside out. 

“Oh, wow. Okay.” Tendou sighed. “You’re a disaster, ‘Toshi. I can’t help you. I can sit here with you, but I can’t help you. You need to figure this one out yourself.” Wakatoshi whimpered into his pillow and grumbled about useless roommates and mean best friends. Tendou was true to his word, though. 

Wakatoshi had made up his mind the following evening. He would never admit it was because Tendou had sternly told him off for being a ‘miserable lump of a man and ruining the aesthetic of the apartment’. 

His shop was closed. The repair shop had another twenty minutes. It was now or never. Wakatoshi clutched the little bronze pot to his chest and walked the few steps to Azumane’s shop. He knocked harder than he intended and turned pink instantly. Azumane looked up from his workbench and smiled. It made Wakatoshi’s heart stop for a brief moment. 

“For me?” Azumane asked, gesturing to the pot in Wakatoshi’s hands. 

“Yes. It is called a hoya kerrii. Or sweetheart plant.” Wakatoshi had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Azumane stepped forward, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. It was electric. Azumane was pink around the ears when he broke the kiss. 

“Oh. I think you like me,” Wakatoshi said a little lamely. 

“You’re adorable,” Azumane replied. He moved his hands so that they were holding Wakatoshi at his hips. 

“Does that mean you really like me?” 

“Yes. It means I really, absolutely, truly like you.” Azumane was looking him in the eye, meaning every word he said. 

“Oh. I did not realize.”

“I’ve got an apartment full of succulents and I’ve been flirting with you for six months. Of course I like you.”

“I did not notice.” Azumane grinned and chuckled. 

“Well. Notice now.” Azumane kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found flailing on [tumblr](https://cattatonically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
